


Home

by LunaTiel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Asexual Relationship, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Hugs, Intrusive Thoughts, Memory Loss, New Beginnings, Optimism, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Life Partners, Queerplatonic Relationships, Returning Home, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaTiel/pseuds/LunaTiel
Summary: This two-chapter fic is a sequel to Severed.Now that Entrapta and Hordak have returned to Etheria, Hordak’s memories are slowly returning, bringing with them a picture of the trials that lie ahead.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this piece floating around for a few months, and decided to edit and share it for Entrapdak Positivity Month. It has some level of plot relevance, in regards to the Severed AU, but you can also just enjoy it for the soft moments.
> 
> Happy reading!

It was surreal to be back in the Fright Zone. Wandering the abandoned wreckage, Entrapta was struck by just how much had changed since she left. The place had been thoroughly trashed. She moved aside chunks of collapsed walls with her mechanical limbs, examining pieces of broken machinery to salvage what she could. Hordak easily lifted the larger pieces of rubble out of her way. 

“Gosh, this place is a mess,” she commented loudly. “Everything’s all smashed up! What happened?”

Hordak did not answer. He hadn’t said anything since they arrived. Entrapta was used to this quiet behavior, and she didn’t really expect him to remember what had caused all the damage, though she had hoped coming here would spark more of his memory to return. 

Light from the low-hanging sun winked off an object hidden just out of easy reach. Eagerly Entrapta used one of her new limbs to slide under the tangled mess of pipes to grasp it. She brought the object into the open, discovering a shard of crystal. The way it was broken, Entrapta could not tell what shape it had been when it was whole. She would have to clear a wide area to look for more pieces.

“I’ve put worse back together before,” Entrapta said to herself, turning the crystal shard over in her hand. “Let’s see if I can find the rest of you…”

A roar followed by a loud crash made her jump. Entrapta whirled around to see what had fallen, anxious Hordak had been hurt. A cloud of dust rose from under the cracked remains of a large pipe. Hordak stood not far from it. He was facing away from her, his shoulders hunched, breathing heavily.

Concerned, Entrapta set aside the broken shard and went to him. She reached out to touch his arm. “Hordak, are you --?”

Hordak flinched at her touch. He rounded on her with such ferocity that Entrapta stumbled back, her hair spiked in alarm. His face was a mask of fury. As soon as their eyes met, something clicked, and his entire posture shifted. His shoulders fell, his ears drooped. His voice shook when he spoke. “Entrapta?”

Entrapta did not move as he reached for her. He stopped just before his hand could touch her shoulder. She looked from Hordak’s outstretched hand to his face, unsure what was going on. Hordak did not appear to be hurt, but he was clearly distressed. He needed her. “Do you want a hug?” she asked, spreading her arms. 

Hordak nodded slowly. Entrapta closed the distance between them, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her in return. It was comforting when Hordak held her like this. Maybe he was looking for that same comfort too. “It’s okay,” she said, squeezing him more tightly. “It’s okay.”

“I did this,” he said hoarsely “I destroyed this place when I--” His voice caught, and he shivered. “I thought you were dead.”

Now Entrapta understood. This was why Hordak had left her on Beast Island. 

“I am sorry I did not come for you,” he went on. “I am sorry I left you in that terrible place. I did not know what Catra had done… she may have escaped our last encounter, but I will make her pay dearly.”

Hearing the anger rise in his voice, Entrapta shook her head. “It wasn’t so bad,” she said, pulling back slightly. “I was able to do an incredible amount of research! All the answers I’d been searching for, about the First Ones and Etheria, everything was right there. It was lonely, though, sometimes…” 

Hordak reached up to smooth her hair from the side of her face, and Entrapta leaned into the touch. She closed her eyes, smiling softly. “I missed you on the island, she said. “I’m glad I didn’t stay.”

“How can you be so forgiving?”

Opening her eyes, she raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Are you not angry with those that hurt you? Are you not angry at Catra for sending you to die? Angry at me for abandoning you?” 

Entrapta hadn’t realized Hordak expected her to be upset with him. She shook her head. “No, I’m not mad.”

“How?”

Entrapta thought about it for a moment. She could get as angry as anyone else if riled, but she hardly ever stayed that way for long. When she thought of Catra, there was still a lingering memory of pain, but not anger. Entrapta did not know how she would feel when they next met face-to-face. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “It hurts, but once it’s over, I don’t think about it much anymore. There’s so much else to do… which reminds me, we’ve got a job to finish!” 

Her mind on a different track, Entrapta returned to searching the ruins. Hordak followed behind her at a small distance. “I do not think we will find anything of use here,” he said.

“I know it’s a lot to clean up, but we could manage.” Using two of her mechanical arms, Entrapta pushed a collapsed column out of her way. “This was your sanctum. I’m sure we could get it up and running again!”

“No… This place holds nothing for me anymore.”

Something in his tone made her pause. Entrapta stood back up, trying to discern his expression. His face was blank, but his ears were tilted down, betraying his distress. “That’s alright,” she said bracingly. “You could make Dryl your home. I have to go there anyway to pick up a few things. You’ll get to see my lab, where I grew up, all of it! What do you think?”

Hordak surveyed the broken remains of what was once his sanctum for perhaps the last time. Turning back to Entrapta, the corners of his mouth lifted in a gentle smile. “I would like that.”

Entrapta grinned. “Then let’s get back to Sophie!” 

She extended her hand, and he took it. Together they emerged from the wreckage into the dying light of evening, leaving the past where it lay, broken shards on the floor.

~~~

They arrived at Dryl after nightfall. Despite the hour, Entrapta insisted on showing Hordak around her castle. After getting lost several times in the maze of corridors, she finally found her way to her main laboratory. Most of the robots she encountered along the way were unresponsive, powered down after being left alone for so long. They would have to rest a while longer. Entrapta wouldn’t be staying long enough to maintenance them properly.

There were still several useful bits of equipment, and a few scattered pieces of First One’s tech, squirreled away in various nooks and crannies. It was a lucky thing Entrapta hadn’t brought everything with her to the Fright Zone. 

Hordak helped her carry what she needed back to their ship. It took them a long time, their progress hindered by countless distractions and unexpected detours. Entrapta wondered idly when she would return to this place again. After Horde Prime’s armada was taken care of, they would have the entire wide universe to explore. Perhaps, like Hordak, she would also be leaving her home behind.

The thought didn’t make her sad. Even if the two of them left Etheria and never returned, Sophie could be their new home. 

Tomorrow, they would join the Princess Alliance. It had been a long time since Entrapta had seen anyone from the Alliance, aside from Adora and Bow. The thought made her stomach sink, but she brushed the feeling aside. There was so much she wanted to show everyone. Besides that, Bow had stressed how much they needed her, and she had promised her help. 

Entrapta searched her primary lab one final time for anything useful that might be hiding out of sight. “I think that might be everything,” she said, turning around. She was surprised to find Hordak was not behind her. A moment later, she spotted him sitting on a couch in the corner of the room. His eyes were closed.

“Aww,” Entrapta clasped her hands together. Hordak looked so cute when he was sleeping. Tiptoeing over so she wouldn’t disturb him, she looked around for a blanket she could lay over him. 

As soon as she drew close, Hordak’s eyes flashed open. “I only intended to rest a moment,” he said, moving to stand.

“No, no,” she said, waving a hand at him. “You can stay there. It’s getting late anyway. We can do our last check tomorrow.”

Hordak studied her for a moment, half crouched, before deciding she was right. He eased himself back down, but did not close his eyes. 

“Do you need help with your armor?” she asked.

He nodded. “Please.”

Entrapta assisted Hordak in dismantling the interconnected pieces of his Exo-Suit. She had disassembled and reassembled the suit so many times the action was automatic. Her mechanical arms worked seamlessly without any getting in the way of the others. Entrapta was quite proud of how well she could control her new limbs. She was really getting the hang of it.

After she was finished, Entrapta sat down beside Hordak and turned slightly, looking over her shoulder. “Could you give me a hand with this?” She pointed to her pack.

Hordak smiled, moving to detach the pack. It came away easily. Entrapta could have activated the mechanism on her own, but it was nice to have the help. In truth, Hordak did not need her help with his armor either, though it was much faster with her extra limbs. This exchange was something they both had grown accustomed to since working together again.

Entrapta stretched her back gratefully as Hordak set her pack aside. “Where will you sleep?” he asked her.

“I’ll stay here too, if that’s alright,” Entrapta said shyly. She had her own room to sleep in, but even growing up, she hardly spent any time there. More often than not, she fell asleep at her work. It was why she had developed a habit of keeping a couch in her workspace. She had never shared it with anyone, though. 

Hordak nodded. “Of course.”

Entrapta beamed. Overcome by a sudden desire to be close to him, she promptly climbed onto his lap and curled up there, her head resting on his broad chest. 

“Do you intend to sleep like this?” Hordak asked wryly.

“No,” Entrapta replied, snuggling against him. “I just wanted to cuddle. Do you want me to stop?”

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. “No.”

Entrapta closed her eyes happily. She felt his fingers brush her hair, and it sent a pleasant shiver through her. “That feels nice,” she murmured. 

Hordak continued to caress her hair as she shifted into a more comfortable position, deeply relaxed. The late hour was finally starting to catch up with her. Entrapta started to drift off, her mind wandering aimlessly over all the modifications she could make to Sophie. How wonderful it would be to explore the far reaches of space with Hordak. She wondered what sort of planets they might see together, what kind of technology might be developed across the galaxy. She was almost completely asleep when Hordak’s voice brought her back to consciousness.

“Entrapta?”

“Mm?” Entrapta lifted her head sleepily. 

Hordak hesitated. For a moment, Entrapta thought she must have imagined hearing his voice. Then he spoke again. 

“Is it… wrong that I don’t want to remember my past?”

That was a question she wasn’t expecting. Entrapta sat up and rubbed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

“At first, the things I was remembering -- my time with you -- they were happy. Now, all I find is darkness, anger, and pain.” Hordak looked away, ears lowered. “Your friends, Adora and Bow, they were my enemies once. I… despised them. I tried to destroy them. What else have I forgotten? Were you also once my enemy?” He shook his head. “I do not wish to know.”

Entrapta watched him silently, concerned, but unsure what to say. 

“I was a fool,” he went on. “I was so blinded by my devotion to Horde Prime that I destroyed everything around me in the vain hope I would prove myself worthy. All of it has been empty, meaningless.”

It was hard to see Hordak so upset. Reaching up, Entrapta placed her hands on either side of his face, turning him to look at her. “That doesn’t matter anymore,” she said firmly, looking straight into his eyes. “You’re free now.”

“But it does matter,” he argued. “I cannot change what I have done. There is nothing I can do.”

“Yes, there is,” she persisted. “You can do whatever you want to. You get to choose who you want to be.”

He was silent for several long moments. “And if I fail?”

Entrapta smiled. “You pick yourself up and keep going! Everyone makes mistakes. I mess up all the time! Sometimes they’re good mistakes, and you stumble onto something wonderful you never thought of before.”

The corners of his mouth lifted slightly. “I do not think I have made such a mistake.”

“There’s always a first time,” she said brightly. “And then a second, and a third, and so on!”

Hordak chuckled. “Thank you, Entrapta.”

“You’re welcome!” she replied, unable to stifle a yawn. 

Gently Hordak removed her hands from his face. “You should sleep,” he said. “It is getting very late.”

Entrapta gave him an amused look. “Says the man who fell asleep earlier!”

“I did not,” he argued unconvincingly.

“Okay, sure,” she grinned, moving off of his lap to give him room to stretch out. “Lay down and get comfortable, and then I’ll find a place to fit somewhere.”

Entrapta went to find the blanket she was looking for earlier. When she came back, Hordak was already asleep. He was lying very still, his breathing slow and even. Removing one of her gloves, Entrapta smoothed his hair back with a soft smile, happy to see him so peaceful and relaxed. Hordak never wanted to admit when he was tired. 

His hair was blue again. She had helped him dye it as soon as they had the materials. This small change helped Hordak feel more himself. His eyes were still green, though Entrapta was beginning to see a hint of yellow in them. Perhaps it was just her imagination.

“Goodnight, Hordak,” she whispered. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Gingerly Entrapta climbed over him and settled herself into the small space between his side and the back cushion of the couch. She spread the blanket over them both and laid her head against his shoulder. 

She and Hordak had slept beside each other many times on the journey back to Etheria, but never quite this close. This was something couples did. Entrapta smiled at the thought. Even as their relationship evolved, she still thought of Hordak fondly as her lab partner. What was life, after all, but one huge messy lab? 

Entrapta closed her eyes and wrapped her arm around her partner, listening to the quiet sound of his breathing, the steady beat of his heart. As long as she was with Hordak, she was home. 


	2. Purpose

Hordak awoke to find Entrapta lying against him. She was snoring softly, her arm draped loosely across his chest. He felt a surge of affection for her, cherishing this feeling of closeness. Entrapta was always so kind to him. She had seen him at his worst and loved him anyway. It was more than he deserved. 

Not wanting to wake her, Hordak stayed where he was, gazing up at the ceiling. Soon they would be leaving to join the Rebellion, the people who were once his enemies. His memory was still filled with gaps and uncertainties, but Hordak now had a much clearer picture of the events that led to his reunion with Horde Prime. The princesses would not trust him, of that he was sure. And why should they? 

It would be easier to run. He and Entrapta could still escape, leaving Etheria to its fate. Then Hordak would not have to face the Rebellion. He would not have to face Horde Prime.

Hordak felt a shiver go through him. He wanted to strike back at Prime, to take revenge for what Prime had done to Entrapta, what he had done to them both. Yet below that anger was a deep terror. Horde Prime was the conqueror of the known universe. None had ever stood against his army and lived. Hordak may have grown to hate what was once his god, but the ties of awe and fear were not lightly tossed aside. What chance did one defective clone have against Horde Prime’s might? 

He could almost feel the whisper of Prime in his thoughts.  _ I see you… I know where you are, little brother, and I am coming for you... _ Hordak flinched, his hands balling into fists, even though he knew Prime could not reach him here. Entrapta had seen to that. 

There was a time in his isolation when he longed to feel the presence of Prime’s will. It gave him a sense of belonging, a sense of peace. Now it terrified him more than anything.

Entrapta shifted in her sleep, drawing her arm closer to her as if she were cold. Hordak pulled the blanket higher over them both, then placed his hand over hers. With Entrapta, he had found a different kind of belonging. It was so comforting to be near her, to know she wanted to be near him. He had come to enjoy the touch of her hand on his arm, her hugs, even cuddling, as she called it. Such displays of affection were entirely foreign to Hordak. It was like a language he was slowly learning the words to. Every day it came a little easier, and at every stumble, Entrapta was there to help him get back on his feet.

The thought of losing her sent a stab of pain through him. If Prime caught them again, they would suffer greatly. Hordak would not let that happen.

He could ask her to leave with him. She might even say yes. But Hordak knew it would be wrong to ask that of her. Without her help, and his, Etheria would be destroyed. Entrapta would lose her home, and all of her friends would die.

No. As hard as it would be, they needed to stay. Hordak had brought this doom upon the planet. If not for his actions, Horde Prime would not be here. He had to do what he could to undo the damage he had wrought.

Entrapta shifted again, and this time Hordak noticed a change in her breathing and knew she was awake. He traced his thumb over the knuckles of her hand. “Good morning, Entrapta.”

Stretching out with a contented sigh, Entrapta pushed herself up so she could look at him. Her hair was now long enough to hang in her face, but it swept aside as she smiled. “Good morning!”

Now that she was fully awake, Entrapta was back to her usual energetic self. She tossed the blanket aside and hopped over Hordak in one easy motion. She had slept fully clothed and, as he now noticed, without taking her shoes off. It was a wonder she slept so comfortably.

Entrapta lifted her pack and flipped it over one shoulder, easily fitting it into place. “Whew!” she shuddered as the pack connected with a jolt. “That’ll wake you up!”

It took her no time at all to help Hordak back into his armor. After that, she said she had something to take care of, and climbed off through one of the ducts in the ceiling. Hordak did not mind being left alone to his thoughts for a few minutes. He used that time to study the room more carefully. This had been Entrapta’s lab before she left Dryl. It was all but empty now. What she hadn’t taken to the Fright Zone was now stored within Sophie. All that remained was a large cracked monitor, a few stray cords, a pile of empty crates, and the couch they had slept on. It seemed such a lonely place, rather like his sanctum had been.

Hordak jumped when Entrapta popped her head out of a pipe with a happy squeak. “Look!” she exclaimed, pointing up with both hands. Her hair was tied into two tiny pigtails.

Climbing down, Entrapta bounced over to him, grinning from ear to ear. “Aren’t they cute?” she asked.

Her joy was so infectious, Hordak could not help but smile. “Yes, they are indeed.”

“Adora was right,” Entrapta went on. “I think my hair  _ does _ grow faster here on Etheria! If I take daily measurements, I should be able to predict when I’ll have it back to full length again. Oh, if only I had measured sooner! Then I’d know how much Etheria’s atmosphere is affecting the progress...”

Hordak watched Entrapta pace back and forth in excitement, a soft smile on his face. It was a relief to see her hair grow longer, to know the damage was not permanent. 

Using her pack, Entrapta had climbed back up onto the network of exposed pipes, examining every nook and cranny as she hummed to herself, intent on some errand only she knew. The sturdy arms held her in place like the limbs of a spider. Hordak marveled at how she could be so carefree. He was not the only one who would need to earn the princesses’ trust.

“Entrapta,” he called to her, “What do you think will happen when we reach the Rebellion?”

“I suppose we’ll be working on weapons to stop Horde Prime’s armada,” she replied without turning around.

“That is not what I meant.” Hordak mentally chastised himself for not being direct. He was starting to learn how literally Entrapta interpreted what he said. “You are a traitor to the Rebellion. Do you believe the princesses will trust you again?”

Poking her head back out, Entrapta frowned in thought. “I don’t know. I thought they were my friends, but they don’t seem to like having me around much.” She looked suddenly very sad. “I promised Bow I’d help, and I hope… if I can do a good job, maybe the others will like me too.” 

Hordak had never realized Entrapta felt unwanted, just as he did. She always seemed so happy, and she was friendly with everyone. Was this lack of belonging why she betrayed the Rebellion? Somehow he had never thought to ask. Or perhaps he had, but the answer eluded him. “Why did you join the Horde?”

Entrapta shrugged. “I got left behind,” she said. “We got separated, and I waited for someone to come back for me, but they never did. So I stayed.”

“You wanted revenge for being abandoned?”

“No, I just… kept on working. The technology in the Fright Zone gave me more to work with than anything I had here in Dryl, aside from what I’ve gathered from the First Ones.” Extending her mechanical limbs, Entrapta swung herself down and landed beside him. Her sadness from earlier was gone, replaced by her typical bright enthusiasm. “I got to meet Emily, hack the Black Garnet, work on all the bots I could ever hope to, and then there was the portal!”

Hordak frowned at the mention of that particular misguided project. Before he could say anything, Entrapta forestalled him.

“I know the portal was a bad idea,” she said, “but working on it with you was wonderful. Sneaking into your sanctum was the best thing I ever did, and I broke a promise to do it!” She laughed. “To think, all of this happened over a hex driver!”

Despite his misgivings, Hordak allowed a gentle smile. “I am glad you enjoyed your time with me,” he said. “However, the Rebellion-- the Princess Alliance will not be so understanding. You turned on your fellow princesses to make weapons for the Horde, and I… I have done far more than that. The Alliance will want recompense for this. Are you prepared for that?”

Entrapta’s smile faded again. “I’m scared to go back, a little,” she admitted. “Maybe the princesses won’t want our help, but we can’t let Horde Prime take Etheria. I want to help. I want… I want to see my friends again, even if they don’t want to see me.”    


Hordak recognized that look in her eyes, the desire to prove herself, to be worthy. To him, she already was. “Only a fool would deny your worth.”

The tufts of her pigtails ruffled. “Thanks.”

Hordak was glad to see her smile, though it did little to ease his sense of foreboding. It crossed his mind that things would be easier for her if he wasn’t involved. Entrapta had not been the Rebellion’s greatest foe for decades, and she should not be judged to the same measure he was. Hordak would do anything to ensure that for her. 

“There is little reason for the princesses to see me as an ally,” he said with difficulty. “In the event I am imprisoned, it would be best if you kept your distance from me, at least for a time.”

Entrapta frowned. “That doesn’t make sense. We can’t work together if one of us is locked up.”

“With your brilliant mind, you will not need me.”

“That’s nice of you to say, but I disagree. We can accomplish far more between the two of us.” Flexing her mechanical limbs, Entrapta lifted herself up to eye level with Hordak. “No one else knows more about Horde Prime than you, plus I’ve done a lot of analysis on the Horde bots I’ve dismantled to make your armor. We also have Sophie! I’m certain we could modify the communications link between Sophie and Darla to give the Alliance a direct link to She-Ra. If the Alliance wants to win, they need both of us.”

“That may be, however I doubt I will be allowed to walk free.” It was easier for Hordak to speak of the pragmatics than let his emotions get involved. “I do not blame the Alliance for this. I would take the same measures against an enemy.” 

“I still don’t see why I would need to stay away,” Entrapta remarked, crossing her arms. “ _ I  _ know you’re not an enemy. We can both work from a cell if we have to.”

“I would rather you not have to face such conditions,” he replied. “Which is why I believe it is best for you to… separate yourself when we reach the Alliance.”

“Oh.” Entrapta’s face grew suddenly blank. The limbs of her pack folded neatly, depositing her back onto the ground. When she spoke again, her voice was uncharacteristically quiet. “I see now. You want me to pretend I don’t love you so the princesses will accept me.”

His ears flicked downward. “Yes.”

“I’m not going to do that,” she said firmly, coming forward to take his hand in both of hers. “We’re partners, and that means we stick together no matter what. The Alliance can’t have one of us without the other.”

Hordak was touched by Entrapta’s strong refusal, even though he felt he did not deserve it. “You are taking a grave risk,” he managed to say. 

“There’s always going to be risk,” she replied, brightening. “Besides, I’ve never been much good at pretending!”

He could not help but smile at that. Entrapta’s genuineness was one of the things Hordak most loved about her. She was always unapologetically herself. 

A rumbling growl interrupted his thoughts. Entrapta giggled. “That was loud!” she remarked, touching her stomach. “I always seem to forget about breakfast. Sophie has our food, so if we want to eat, we’ll have to get back to the ship.”

Still holding his hand, she turned to head to the door, but Hordak did not move to follow. Entrapta glanced at him over her shoulder. “What’s wrong? Are you not ready to go?”

Hordak looked into her bright rose-red eyes and drew a deep sigh. Again he felt the desire to flee with her to the unknown edges of the universe where they could both be safe, where they could start a life together in a place no one knew their names. Until the shadow of Prime’s army descended over them once again. 

Pushing the thought aside with great effort, Hordak shook his head. “No,” he answered honestly, “but we should not stall any longer.”

Entrapta squeezed his hand with a smile. She kept hold of him as they left her lab behind and entered the maze of hallways that would lead them outside. Hordak supposed it would do no good to worry about what might happen. He took comfort in the feel of her hand in his, and remembered the words she said to him last night.

_ You get to choose who you want to be. _

The more Hordak remembered of his past, the more his self-loathing had crept up to strangle him. He did not want to go back to the person he was. He wanted things to be different this time. Entrapta had given him a new start. It was the greatest gift he had ever received, and he hoped, with her help, to make something of it. 


End file.
